<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random Angsty Shuake Story (Persona 5 Fanfiction) by Akibean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811455">Random Angsty Shuake Story (Persona 5 Fanfiction)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akibean/pseuds/Akibean'>Akibean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akibean/pseuds/Akibean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no life, so I wrote this. </p><p>-This takes place in an AU <br/>-There won't be spoilers in a chapter unless there's a warning in the title <br/>-Akechi deserves all the love and affection in the entire world</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s going to be alright,” Ren whispered. “It’s going to be alright…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m… Not so sure…” Morgana said. He gave Ren a look of pure regret. “Akechi should have told us that he was…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That he was cursed like this. I get it…” Ren held onto Akechi tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Nothing will save him. Accept it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shuddup, Arsene,” the raven-haired boy muttered upon hearing his Persona’s voice in the back of his mind. Ren turned his attention back to his dying lover. “It’s okay Akechi… It’ll be okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Akechi gathered what little strength he had left and attempted to speak. “I’m not worth saving…” His voice broke off at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Akechi! Akechi, shhh… Take deep breaths; slow your breathing…!” Ren was getting desperate. “Morgana, isn’t there </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> we can do to save him?!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Morgana hesitated, looking to Futaba for help. “Well…” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s possible, but--” Futaba started.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ll do anything! Anything to save my Goro…” Ren was clinging onto false hope.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ren.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Futaba said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I told you not to use my first name in front of others,” Akechi said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Dude, listen to Futaba! This is important!” Ryuji said, taking a few steps towards Ren.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright, Akechi… Now take some deep breaths, that’s it…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ren, please listen,” Yusuke said desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shhh, save your strength. You’re going to need it for recovery--”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“REN!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Futaba finally grabbed his attention. “What is it?” Ren subconsciously ran his fingers through Akechi’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Akechi made a “ngh” sound, as if he was simply trying to fall asleep for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“There are </span>
  <em>
    <span>two ways</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he could survive! One being his Persona sacrifices himself for Akechi, but seeing that he doesn’t have any at the moment, it’s practically impossible. The other is that someone takes his place. Swaps the sickness curse so they have it instead,” Futaba explained.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ren opened his mouth, but before he could get a word out, Makoto interrupted him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, you are not about to give yourself up for Akechi!” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But I deserve this more than he does--”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>“Does he though?!” Ann jumped in. “I know you love Akechi, and he did redeem himself in more ways than one, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ren…” Akechi spoke quietly. You could only hear his voice and tell that he had minutes left.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What is it…?” Ren asked, speaking gently.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s okay...  I can die…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh Goro… You don’t deserve this…” Ren said quietly, still stroking his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ren, please don’t do this. The operation is risky, you could both end up dead--”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“This is my decision, Yusuke.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Please…” Haru whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>    &gt;Goro, I’m so sorry...</b>
</p><p>
  
  <b>&gt;It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.</b>
</p><p>
  
  <b>&gt;...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>“Choose your words carefully, Trickster…”</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. >Goro, I'm so sorry...<</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Goro, I’m so sorry…” Ren said, holding back tears, something he was quite good at. He stopped stroking the detective’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I get it…” Goro said quietly. His wine-red eyes looked like they were losing their sparkle. The sparkle that made Goro </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goro.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wasn’t acting like himself either (his </span>
  <em>
    <span>true</span>
  </em>
  <span> self). Although it did make sense. “I don’t think I could live without you anyways…” He forced a smile that would have looked genuine if he wasn’t half-dead.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ren shifted his position on the bed, so he could see Goro easier. “Can I have a moment with him, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course,” Makoto said. She, of all people knew how painful losing someone was. The other phantom thieves left LeBlanc’s attic.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Take some deep breaths; it’ll all be okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Not for me, exactly… You know I’m dying, Ren.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There was an awkward silence. Neither Goro nor Ren wanted to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So, we’re alone now,” Ren said what he hoped was a casual tone of voice. Goro wouldn’t like it if Ren was sad about his death, although he could probably by the somber air of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, we are…” Goro said, his voice getting more and more quiet. “I’m glad you didn’t swap the sickness. Even if you tried to, I would have intervened as best I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Because I just want you to live a happy life, don’t you understand?! You need to stop taking stupid risks!” Goro sat up with the burst of strength he got, but started coughing immediately after.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Goro, lay back down…” Ren lightly pushed on Goro’s chest, and the brown haired boy lay back down as asked of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m not tired right now,” Goro said. He stood up and walked out of the attic.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Goro, you’re dying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> lay back down!” Ren insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I think I’m going to throw up again,” he admitted. “What’s this thing that I have called, again?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Futaba said a Shadow inflicted you with something…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No matter,” Goro said, waving his hand dismissively. “Now, before I puke all over your room, I’m going to go to the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ren sighed and let Goro walk down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>After 15 minutes, there was still no sign of Goro. Ren rushed down the stairs to make sure he hadn’t died while he was in there.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The door was unlocked. Without hesitation, Ren opened it. He gasped, tears flooding to his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Goro Akechi was laying on the ground, eyes closed, and covered in his own vomit and blood.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>